Heaven is Home
by morningdawn202
Summary: Alex Rider's luck has finally run out. Follow him as he goes through an amazing journy before finally getting the peace he deserves.


**Hey, guys, here is my first Alex Rider fanfic. I've read one or two with this same basic idea and thought it would be fun to do one of my own. Don't worry, I didn't copy, this all original. So scroll down and get to reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider. If I did, Yassen never would have died. **

Alex Rider turned thirty-five on the day he died. Considering the life that he had lead for the past two decades, it was actually a pretty long life, even though there were so many more things that Alex had wanted to do.

When Alex Rider had turned sixteen, he realized that the life of a spy was the only life he would ever know, so he gave up fighting it. For the next twenty years, he devoted himself to the service of protecting his country and its people. Even MI6 almost lost count of how many times Alex Rider saved the world.

He had an amazing ability to walk right into any trouble and somehow, not be touched by it. He had seen so much in his short life, images that would have sent any other man spinning into the depths of insanity, but not Alex.

Alex and killed and almost been killed more times that he could count and yet always came back and did the whole thing all over again, time and time again.

But finally, as it always did, Alex Rider's luck of the devil finally wore off. He had managed to activate the self destruct in a factory that had the control that would unleash a virus in all of South America. By blowing up the factory, he was saving millions of lives but in the process, he had trapped himself in the doomed building.

Alex Rider was completely aware that he was going to die and again he proved not to be like other men. He knew that by destroying the illness, he would save millions at the cost of his own life but that didn't stop him from doing what he had to. Even after he programmed the computer, he didn't freak out and try to run away because he knew there was no chance that he would get off the island in time. Like normal, he was all alone with no backup. In a way, this was the way he liked it. This way no one else had to die.

In his last moments, while watching the monitor as the numbers slowing worked themselves down to zero, Alex Rider thought about his life. He had made so many mistakes, and yet there had been some good things as well, mainly being Sabina, Tom and Jack.

Alex had married Sabina almost ten years ago and lived a happy seven years with her. Sabina had never liked Alex's line of work but she accepted it and he was just glad that he didn't have to hide anything from her. Sabina had been in a car accident three years earlier and hadn't made it out. Alex had been devastated but as always, pushed through the tragedy.

Alex had then moved in with Tom, who was still his best friend and who also worked for MI6, in a less dangerous section. They lived happily together, though Tom often worried about his friend when he was away on "business trips."

Jack had moved back to America and was now married with two kids. Alex went to visit her when his work brought him to America, but too often. He had too many enemies to carelessly show who his friends were.

Yes, Alex thought as he leaned back against one of the walls and listened to the countdown, he had led a pretty good life. His work had been hell, but the people in his life had made it all worth it.

Alex heard the automatic voice count slowly down from ten and he closed his eyes. He was ready to be at peace. He was so tired. It was time to go.

Alex Rider eyes shoot open. For a few seconds he stared at the ceiling before sitting up slowly. His body was automatically tensed for action. He had woken up in strange, dangerous places to often to not react without caution and silence.

He slowly looked around, his hands and feet tensed and ready to strike out. Alex saw that he was sitting in a field of grass and surrounded by hundreds of yellow flowers. The sun was shining and it was so beautiful and peaceful that it almost seemed unreal.

Alex stood and then staggered in surprise. Looking down at himself, Alex saw that he was no longer in his mid thirties, but was once again a young teenager, about fourteen years old! The same age he had been before his crazy life as a spy had started. How was this possible?

Suddenly, a soft laugh echoed behind him and Alex spun around, once again going into defense mode, only to drop his hands to his sides in shock. Standing several feet behind him with a bright smile on her beautiful, youthful face was Sabina Pleasure-Rider.

Sabina was also only a teenager and her blond hair was tied up in bouncing curls. Her skin was flawless and she was wearing a bright red dress with flower print. Sabina's cheeks were flushed with pleasure and she watched him with warm eyes.

For a moment, Alex wanted to run to his wife and pick her, swing her around never let go, but then he remembered. Sabina had been dead for three years, so the fact that he was standing here, in this majestic paradise looking and his dead wife must mean…

Memories came flooding back. The factory, the virus, the countdown, it could all only mean one thing.

"Oh," Alex said and then gave a small smile, "I'm dead aren't I, Sabina?"

Sabina smiled at him and said, "Yes, Alex. You died in that factory."

Alex nodded, he had known as much. He looked around himself and asked, "Is the Heaven, Sabina? I hope it is, if you're here."

The girl smiled her eyes full of love for the boy in front of her and answered, "Well, this is my Heaven, Alex. Each of us can choose were we will spend the rest of our lives. But first we all must go on a journey to meet the five people who we need to talk to."

Alex watched Sabina, torn between running to her and hanging back until he understood. Finally he asked, "What do you mean a journey?"

Sabina looked around herself and said, "When we die we meet with five people who we had… unfinished business with before settling down." Sabina was silent for a moment before looking back at Alex and grinning wildly, spreading her arms out wide, "And I'm your first stop Alex."

Finally, overcome with joy and peace, Alex finally flew across the field and picked up Sabina, swinging her around and around. Sabina laughed and buried her face in Alex's shirt. They stood there for a very long time, drinking in each other's presence. Finally Alex whispered, "I missed you so much, Sabina."

His wife pulled back and smiled up at the Rider and said, "I missed you too. I always thought it was strange that the teacher had to go before the international spy."

Alex laughed and then sank to the ground holding Sabina in his lap. He looked around him and then said quietly, "You favorite flower was sunflowers. I remember now."

Sabine nodded against his chest and replied, "I really to love them. That's why I chose to come here for the afterlife. The only thing that was missing was you but now you're here. Everything is alright now."

The boy didn't reply he didn't have to; the two teens were complete content with their perfect little sliver of time in the field of flowers.

Finally, Sabina said, "Tell me about what's happened to you in these past years, Alex. I want to know everything."

So that is what he did. Alex started from the beginning, starting right after her death three years ago. He explained his heartbreak at the news and then moving in with Tom .He explained about the various missions he had been on, all the dangers and joys and saving lives. Alex cried a little when he told her about all the lives he had taken and she had whipped them from his face. At the end, Alex told Sabina about his final mission, and about how he had died while saving lives.

Sabina listened carefully to Alex's story, not saying much. Finally, when Alex fell silent, she lifted her head from his shoulder and said softly, "You didn't deserve to go through what you did; Alex, but you did save millions of lives."

Alex nodded and after a moment he added in a strained voice, "I took a lot of lives as well, Sabina." She didn't answer, simply held him tighter and for the first time in a long time, Alex Rider, top MI6 spy, cried long and hard. He cried for all the lives he had taken and for all the lives that had been taken from him. He cried about his parents, godfather and then about his own death. It had all been too soon, there was so much he still wanted to do.

Finally, Sabin and Alex just sat in silence for a long time, gazing out at the flowers. Then Sabina said quietly, "You need to go now, Alex."

Alex sat up suddenly, looked at his wife in horror and exclaimed, "What are you talking about, Sabina? I want to stay here with you!"

The girl smiled and said, "We will be together now, Alex. In death nothing can keep us apart, but before that happens there are four more people that you have to talk to before you can truly be at peace."

"Who?" Alex asked, confused. Who had died recently that he had anything to do with?

Sabina shrugged and said, "I don't know. It's different for every person. This is something that you are going to have to do on your own, your own personal journey before finally being at peace and resting."

Sabina then sat forward and very gently kissed Alex on his forehead. Then she stood, turned and began to walk away.

Alex shot to his feet and exclaimed, "Sabina, wait!"

She turned and gave Alex a stunning smile. Sabina raised a hand and called out, "Go on, Alex. I'll be waiting for you!" With that, Sabina speed across the field of flowers, disappearing into the rolling hills of her personal Heaven.

Alex watched her until she was out of sight before turning to the door. The door seemed completely out of place in the beautiful garden but Alex could feel an invisible force tugging him toward the mysterious door. Alex knew he couldn't stay here and besides, he was curious to see what lay beyond the door.

With a sigh, Alex walked over the opening and hesitated for only a moment before gripping the handle and pushing the door open to revel the next world.

Alex stood in the entryway of the next Heaven staring across at the man in shock. For a few moments they just stared at each other and then Alex shook his head, grinning, and said, "Really? Your personal afterlife is a pub, Wolf?"

The dark man, Wolf of the SAS, laughed and said, "Of course not, Cub, this is just part of it. The SAS never let us drink so this is nice. I was wondering if I'd see you again on the journey. Welcome to Heaven. Care to join me?"

Alex hesitated briefly before walking over and sitting by the man. Alex and Wolf had only met a few times after Point Blank but they had always seemed to have a mysterious connection. Now Alex looked at the man next to him.

Wolf looked to be in his mid twenties. Like everyone else he was younger then when he had died. Alex had attended his funeral five years ago and it was then when he finally leaned Wolf's real first name, James.

"So, James," said Alex as Wolf pushed a drink toward him, "I heard the cover story of course, but I seriously doubt it was a car crash. So what really happened?"

Wolf smiled and looked off for a moment, lost in a memory. Then he answered, "A bullet to the head. I didn't even feel it. One minute I was running from some raging gunmen and the next thing I knew I was here, facing my dead mother."

Alex nodded and then stared down into his drink. "To tell the truth," he said, "I'm not really sure what brought me to you. Sabina, my wife, said that I would go to people I had unfinished business with. People that I needed to talk too. What do I have to say to you, Wolf? We didn't even know each other that well."

Wolf smiled almost gently and answered, "Actually, Cub, a lot of the time it has to do with something the other person didn't say to you that they should have, would have if they had more time."

The boy turned to the SAS man, now more than just slightly curious and asked, "Is there something that you want to tell me, Wolf?"

James nodded but was silent for a long time before sighing and saying, "Sit back, kid, this might take a while."

When he was sure Alex wasn't going anywhere, Wolf began to talk. "When you first joined my unit, well Cub, to be honest we were all more than a little insulted. What was a kid doing in our unit? At first we thought that it was some sort of training but it soon became clear that you were in for keeps; that you were really working for MI6. Crazy. I mean I still don't know what Blunt was thinking, employing a kid."

Alex snorted with laughter and interrupted, "Employed? You talk like I was paid or something. It wasn't even my choice most of the time!"

Wolf nodded, conceding to the point before continuing, "Well, anyway, we really hated you at first, and I didn't really understand what was so special about you until you kicked my butt out of that plane so long ago. Then you showed up again at Point Blank and you were, well amazing is an understatement. Hell, you were snowboarding down a mountain on an _ironing board_ when I first saw you again."

Wolf paused, smiling at the memory before going on, "Anyway, it was almost impossible that you survived after jumping onto that train. In fact, we did think you were dead for a minute when we dragged you out of that fence."

Alex winced, remembering his fall from the moving train. His earliest missions had been his most dangerous and with the most disastrous results. "So what is it, Wolf?" he asked seriously, "I already know all this and I defiantly knew how you and the guys felt about me."

The SAS man looked over at his young companion and smiled, saying, "The point is, Alex Rider, we were wrong. In the beginning you were just a kid but you changed very quickly into MI6's best agent. Better than any of us, that is for sure. I just wanted you to know that you were accepted in the K unit a long time ago. I'm sorry we never told you."

Alex was silent for a moment before saying quietly, "I already knew that, Wolf."

Wolf looked up, surprised and asked, "You knew? How? I mean, we were never actually… friendly."

Alex smiled and answered, "I know because of that time when I was like, sixteen, and the four of you came to visit me in the hospital. I doubt you would have done that for anyone except someone you considered to be a teammate."

James nodded, conceding to the point and then smiled, saying, "Just wanted to make sure that you knew, Cub. Some of the other units were actually jealous when they found out we knew the famous Alex "Cub" Rider!"

The boy laughed and then the two old… friends simply sat on the bench, drinking and enjoying each other's company. Alex briefly wondered if he should be drinking while being fourteen but quickly dismissed it. He was after all, thirty-five years old.

After a long time in companionable silence Alex looked over to the back wall and saw a familiar white door. He stood up and turned to Wolf and asked, "Will I ever see you again, Wolf?"

Wolf grinned up at the boy and said, "This is Heaven, Cub. You can see anyone any time you like. I look forward to it."

Alex grinned at the man and then turned toward the next door. He had already met two of the five people in his personal journey but he didn't know who would next. Another member of the K unit? An old classmate? Well, there was only one way to find out. Alex went over to the door, gripped the handle and pushed it open.

Alex instantly rubbed his arms together for warmth as soon as he stepped through the second door. This so called paradise appeared to be a mountain covered in snow and with a temperature that was below zero degrees.

Clutching his thin coat closer to him, Alex looked around for the third person he was supposed to meet but there was no one around. After a closer inspection, Alex saw that a few feet away there was a cabin half buried in snow. With no other choice, Alex worked his way through the snow and after several minutes of struggling, he finally came to the door. Reaching a shaking hand out, he knocked loudly three times on the strong wood and waited.

After several seconds, and to Alex's mild surprise, the door creaked open. The ex spy found himself face to face with a small boy. The boy looked to be about eight years old, was dark skinned and had black hair and eyes.

Alex took a half step backward, taken aback. The boy in front of him was no one that he had ever met before. The boy looked equally surprised until a light of understanding lit up his eyes and he asked in an excited voice, "You're Alex Rider aren't you?"

The boy nodded, not quite sure what to say. The boy grinned and then turned and called out, "Hey, Mom, Alex Rider is here." The boy turned back to Alex and said, "Come on in. Mom is going to be glad to see you." With that, the boy turned and disappeared into the house with Alex following cautiously behind him.

When Alex walked into cabin he saw the main room was large and very cozy. There were several large, comfy chairs and a fireplace with a crackling fire warming the room. The walls were plain wood but none of the cold wind could get into the house. It was the perfect home, if you wanted to live on the top of a freezing mountain.

It was then that a woman entered from one of the side rooms. She was in her mid thirties, dark skinned and haired, wearing jeans and a colorful t shirt. The woman was also sucking on a peppermint and watching him with bright, happy eyes.

"Alex," she said in greeting.

"Mrs. Jones," answered Alex warily. What was he doing meeting Mrs. Jones in Heaven? She and Mr. Blunt had made his teenage years and beyond miserable and Alex was not exactly happy to see her.

Mrs. Jones was looking at Alex with a mixture of surprise, sadness and joy when a little girl came out of the same room and ran up to Alex. She was the spitting image of Mrs. Jones and looked to be about six years old. She grinned up at Alex and exclaimed, "So you're Alex Rider! Mommy told us all about you and how you saved the world a bunch of times, just like a real superhero."

Alex, who hadn't heard past "mommy," turned to Mrs. Jones with a dozen questions in his eyes. Mrs. Jones saw them and turned to the two kids, saying, "Maria, Kurt, go to your rooms for a while. I need to speak to Alex alone."

After much gripping and complaining, the two children disappeared into the small bedrooms, leaving Alex Rider alone with Mrs. Jones. She watched him for a moment before saying, "So, it finally caught up to you."

To his surprise, Alex found himself laughing and he answered, "Yes, finally. But I must say, Mrs. Jones, that I am a little surprised to see you. You were not one of the people I expected to see."

Mrs. Jones nodded and sadness flooded into her eyes as she said, "I know you don't want to see me, Alex. I don't blame you, but there is something that is have wanted to tell you for a very long time but never got a chance too because I was in the middle of it all."

"And what would that be?" asked Alex suspiciously. What could this woman have to say to him now that the "work," had finally killed him?

The woman looked at him sadly and said, very softly, "I'm so sorry, Alex Rider."

Alex looked up in shock. She was sorry? Alex had always known that Mrs. Jones had a soft spot for him, but she was actually sorry?

Mrs. Jones didn't give Alex a chance to reply but plunged on, "It was wrong, Alex, and I always knew that but couldn't stop it. Normally I wouldn't have minded, after all it was all just work but this had become personal."

The woman suddenly looked much older than she was as she gestured to the room where the children had gone into and continued, "Kurt and Maria are my children Alex. I was targeted by an assassin long before I meet you. The man burnt my house down and killed my children, but I got away. You can't imagine what that was like for me Alex, knowing that my children had died in account of me, so I changed my name and worked to stop men like the one who had stolen my children from me."

Alex didn't know what to say. He had no idea that she had gone through something like that. Mrs. Jones had always appeared to not have a care about anything. No one would have guesses she had lost so much.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, for lack of anything better to say.

Mrs. Jones violently shook her head and said, "No, Alex, I'm sorry. No child should have gone through what you did."

Alex considered this and then said, "I don't regret my life, Mrs. Jones, as much as I have a right to. I have saved the world half a dozen times and I don't regret that at all, but you are right, it was wrong. However, I forgive you. You did more for me than you know."

The woman opposite from him visibly relaxed and said simply, "Thank you, Alex."

The ex spy nodded and then stood up, having noticed a white door suddenly appear on the far end of the room. He then said, "I'll come back to visit, Mrs. Jones. I think your children would like to talk to me."

Mrs. Jones nodded. She was crying and smiling at the same time. Silently Alex went over to her and touched her shoulder gently. He held no grudge against this woman any longer.

Then Alex stood up straight, walked over to the third door but before opening it he turned back and said one more thing to the woman. "When I was with Scorpia, Mrs. Jones, I really wanted to kill you and I tried to. That was wrong. I'm sorry too." With that the teenage boy disappeared through the next door leaving the woman to face her own thoughts.

When Alex looked back on it, he knew that he should have expected it. The man standing before him on the hill above the gorgeous beach had played such a large part in his life, especially in his death that it only made sense to meet him again in death. Still, Alex was surprised when he came through the door and found him face to face with Yassen Gregorovich.

For a very long moment, the two trained killers watched each other with calculated eyes before Yassen finally spoke saying a single word, "Alex."

Alex, unsure of how to respond simply nodded. Did this man now the truth about Alex's father? If he did, would he be angry? He did have every right to, Alex supposed. After all, everything Yassen thought he knew about John Rider was a lie.

However, Alex had come here for a reason and he need to find out what it was so with a deep breath he walked over and stood a few feet away from the man. Yassen watched as the boy moved and then they simply stood next to each other silently, watching the rolling ocean. Alex thought the place was a little strange. He had no idea that Yassen loved the ocean. Then again, he really didn't know much about this man at all.

"I know about your father, Alex," Yassen said quietly.

Alex turned to him, watching his face closely, looking for any sign of anger or resentment but found none. Yassen had been watching the ocean instead of looking at his young companion but know he turned to him and continued, "I meet him on the same journey that you are taking now, Alex. He explained everything to me."

"Well," said Alex hesitatingly, "Are you angry with him?"

Yassen sighed and shook his head. "No," he said, "To be honest I don't really care. John still cared and trained me and it was still John Rider who saved my life." As he said this, Yassen reached up and traced the pencil thin scare on his throat.

Alex was silent for a long moment before he softly asked, "Why am I here, Yassen?"

The assassin turned to look at him for a few seconds before turning back to the beautiful ocean. "You are here because I want to know what happened to you, Alex," he answered in his cool voice.

The boy turned to the man, a question in his eyes. Seeing it, Yassen gave a little smile and said, "I told you to go to Scorpia, Alex, to find your destiny. I did that because I thought that would be what your father would want. Now I know the truth and I want to know what you ended up doing. Did you go to Scorpia?"

Alex didn't say anything for a long time, memoires flooding into his brain of that part of his life. Then slowly, but gaining certainty, Alex told the assassin about his adventure with Scorpia. The young ex spy didn't leave any details out, he told Yassen everything. How he had gone to Venice, found the organization and becoming one of them. He told about how he had been sent to kill Mrs. Jones, failed and joined MI6. Alex finished by telling Yassen about destroying Scorpia and then being shot by them, but surviving.

When he was finished, Yassen stared at him for a long time before busting into laughter. Having never heard the man laugh before, Alex squirmed and demanded, "What?"

Yassen gasped for breath and managed to say, "That is all so like you, Alex, and so much like your father!"

Alex chuckled too and replied, "Everyone always said I was my father's son. I guess they were all right."

The boy then turned to the white door that had suddenly appeared on the cliff face and stared for it. Suddenly, he knew who his last visitor was going to be. "He's behind that door," Alex asked quietly, "Isn't he? '

The corner of Yassen's mouth twitched and he answered, "Probably."

Alex took a deep breath and then turned back to the Russian and said, "I think it is about time I meet my parents, Yassen."

Yassen nodded and answered, "They've been waiting for you Alex."

The boy nodded and then turned to the door only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Alex turned around and found Yassen staring intently into his eyes. "Alex," the assassin started, stopped, and started again, "Alex I hope you can forgive me, about your uncle and everything. And I hope that you know how much you mean to me as well, and not just because of your father."

Alex turned and suddenly it was the spy facing the assassin and yet, neither feared nor resented the other. Alex smiled at Yassen and said, "I forgave you a long time ago, Yassen, and you did more for me than you know."

The killer smiled and then reached out and gave Alex a little shove toward the door and said, "Go on Alex, go meet your parents, but don't forget to come back sometime. We have a lot more to talk about."

Alex nodded and then with a deep breath walked over the fourth and final door. It looked exactly like all the others had but this one somehow seemed different. Alex knew, past all uncertainty that his parents were behind this door. He had been robbed of then when he was only a baby and now, over three decades later, he was finally getting them back. Was he ready? Probably not, but Alex knew it was way past time he had a real, true family. Taking a deep breath he reached and pushed the final door of his Heaven journey open.

Alex started, unbelieving at the sight in front of him. He was standing in the middle of the road staring at the house he had lived in with Jack for the first eighteen years of his life. It looked exactly the same as the day he left it only with different flowers in the garden and the yard was better kept. Other than that, it was the same as he remembered it.

Hesitantly, Alex walked up the front steps and up to the door. He stared at the wood for a long time before taking a deep breath and lifting up his hand. Alex Rider knocked loudly three times and then stepped back waiting for an answer.

No one came for a moment and then Alex heard footsteps approaching the door. For a moment, Alex was tempted to make a run for it but he knew that this was something that he had to do, so Alex stayed focusing on the footsteps.

Slowly the door swung open to reveal a young, very beautiful woman. She had light brown hair and green eyes and for a moment she simply started at the boy on the footstep not comprehending. Then the woman, Helen Rider let out a straggled cry and put her hand to her mouth with tears coming out of her eyes and streaming down her face.

Alex didn't know what to say and then heard a voice from behind the woman cry out, "Helen! What's wrong?" Then there was a man who looked just like Alex behind the woman staring at him with wide, shocked eyes.

Finally, Alex smiled softly and said, "Hey, Mom, Dad. I'm finally here."

Then Alex Rider, ex teenage spy, was taken into the arms of his parents and he knew, for the first time in his short, tragic life, he was finally, finally home.

**Well, there you have it! I might do a side story of when the K unit visits Alex in the hospital so keep a look out for that. Thanks for reading everyone and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I love to hear your comments so post them! By the way, the real author of the Alex Rider books said that one of the characters that have been in all eight previous books will die. Any ideas on who that will be? **


End file.
